Chain Reaction
by Eternal Musing
Summary: CH 2 of 3 updated. A CCs story of a different kind. Set 17 years after series, the events that lead to "Silver Musing" Have a peek, and tell me your thoughts! THANKS!
1. Expect the Unexpected

Re-edited version, man I hate it when the words comes out in symbols rather than words.

* * *

Chapter One: Expect the Unexpected

The white washed walls shone dimly under the feeble light bulbs above. I waited, looking down with barely disguised irritation at the receptionist. Carefully patting down gel soaked hair with claw like nails, each coated with thick red nail polish. Against her pale uniform, her hands looked rather like blood-tipped whips. I let out a loud sigh, and tapped my fingers on the desk in case she didn't get the hint. Apparently, the girl was not as air-headed as she appeared. Glaring me for interrupting her private phone call, she whispered a soft good bye, gave a high fake giggle, before turning her attention to me. "May I help you?" The tone of her voice clearly said that she would love to do anything except to help me. Returning her glower with a stony stare of my own, I decided to ignore the soft sneer that was replied to my actions. "I am here to visit a friend of mine, Daidoujii Tomoyo. Would you kindly tell me where her ward is?" That reminded her that she was here to serve me, and I could easily complain her behavior to the head nurse. Her dark eyes left mine in defeat, and those claws typed on the keyboards for a few moments before, "Daidoujii Tomoyo, is it? She is on ward 528, level five. Take the lift to your left, and the signs on the walls will tell where to go next. Next please." Leaving my defeated opponent, my steps took me to the lift, which opened as soon as I pressed the "up" button, Stepping into the metal cage, I found myself alone as the mechanical device grinded upwards. Alone, I leaned against the cold wall and closed my eyes in confusion.

How did I end up here? Was it only two weeks ago? It seemed like a lifetime. How did this all start? Ah, of cause. That fateful night but only a fortnight ago. She could remember every detail, every action and word as if it was only ten minutes ago. In the back of my mind, the night repeated itself over yet once again.

It started off simple enough, a single phone call to Syaoran asking him when he would be home. It was late, almost 11 in the evening. Our one and a half year old daughter, who I named Nadeshiko after my mother, was long asleep. Caressing her soft cheek with one finger, I smiled softly before leaving the room to phone my husband. I was worried about Syaoran, as he is always late working. He often come home haggard and ruffled, and generally falls asleep in the first instant. I often ask him about the sad state he is in, but a mumble is all I receive. Sighing, I dialed speed dialed his mobile. The cold beeping of a busy line greeted me, and I frowned in concern at the noise. It's been like this a lot lately. When I ask him, he would just shrug and mumble something about not wanting to be disturbed. Setting the phone down, I signed, my mind and heart in a confused bundle. It might just be me, but Syaoran and I are drifting further apart. It was not as if anything was amiss, more like that there has been an invisible barrier between us. A barrier of misunderstanding, awkwardness and silence. Brushing strands of brown from my eyes, I proceeded to phone one of Syaoran's fellow workers. "Hello, Sota? Is Syaoran there? He is still not back yet." The reply astounded me, and I tried desperately to keep my mind away from the possibilities. There might have been a traffic jam, the car might have broke down, a million different reasons why he left three hours ago and still have not arrived.

The door opened, and my husband for two and a half years entered the door. The childish lankness he was as a child is now gone, replaced with a tall slim look that, accompanied with his light brown hair was enough to make any female drool. Slipping off his black leather shoes, he slipped the heavy suitcase onto one of the chairs before seating himself in one. Clicking close the phone, I turned slowly to face him. "Why was your mobile off?" The question came out flat and cold, and my forest green eyes pierced into his honeyed orbs. To my infinite sadness, his gaze left mine and a flash of guilt seem to cross his features, but it was gone before I could see clearly. "I was...busy... with work." My emerald gaze narrowed. "I rang Sota just then, and he said that you left work more than three hours ago!" The words came out with more than a little force and screech. Syaoran stared up at my face, his features working before settling into one of anger. "What are you getting at? I was in my car, working on the laptop. There has been an accident on one of the main roads, so I had to take a detour. Are you implying that I was doing something behind your back? How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

The last sentence propelled me back into my senses, its coldness cooling my rage. I felt warmth running up my face, shame and humiliation taking form as drops of tears streaking down my face. "Sorry Syaoran. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what's gotten to me, but I know I'm wrong to doubt you." The words came out softly; each sob not only breaking my words, but also my heart and soul. Hiding salt streaked tears behind my shaking hands, I could hear the scraping of chair against the floor, then the familiar warmth of Syaoran's arms around me. But something was different; the embrace no longer felt comfortable and right, but with the awkwardness that reminds me of our primary school years. So we stood there in the living room; the pain and hurt of only a few moments ago still heavy around us. We could not undo what was there, but we could always try and mend our wrongs.

The lift shuddered to a stop, and a soft ring announced the halt. Opening my eyes, I glanced up at the lit number showing the level we've stopped on. The number three shone with a dimmed yellow color. The door slid open, and a nurse carrying several folders stepped lightly in. She was a young thing, and a sudden pain of loss overwhelmed me. She was so innocent, all pure and naive to the pains of the world. Seeing me, she smiled, and I could not help but to return one in reply. The door closed once again and as the machine continued onto its destination, my mind went back once again.

Three days later, and our previous incident still revolved around us like a thick dome of sandpaper. Syaoran tries to ignore it, and every smile he gives me was so full of warmth and love that all my shame magnified a thousand fold. Sitting on the couch, my fingers ran over the Clow Cards placed before me. Mirror, Rain, Shot. My hand stopped, hovering over one particular card. Looking down at it, the corners of my mouth lifted in a smile as I gazed down at my first card, the Windy. So many fond memories...

The ringing of the phone snapped me out of the trance, and I hastily placed the cards carefully back into the book before answering the call. "Hello? This is the Li's residence." "Sakura, dear? I can't find my cell phone. Could you look for it?" One hand on the phone, I glanced hurried around the room. Ah, there it is. Just above the television set. "I see it. Should I bring it to you?" A sigh could be heard. "Would you do that for me? Oh, thank you so much. Bring Nadeshiko too. She might like to see daddy's workplace. Bye honey." Whispering my own sweet farewell to Syaoran, I hurried to get Nadeshiko ready. Grabbing the mobile and my keys, I drove towards the game company where Syaoran worked. He was one of the special effect designers, specializing in the magical images. Smiling, I cursed myself once again for doubting him. Then his cell phone light up. Luckily a red light allowed me to stop and open the cover. It was a message. Opening the message, I froze. The whole world around me shattered into countless shards; each piece piercing into my soul, shredding my heart and tearing all reason from my mind. A loud blare sounded behind me as the light turned green, and it took me not a few seconds to respond to the angry blasts. Even then, I drove towards Syaoran with all the mind of a zombie.

I saw him, standing outside the office building in his black and white décor. Sliding into a vacant spot, I cradled Nadeshiko in one arm and the cell phone in the other hand. Oddly enough, I was calm; not a trace of emotion or feeling could be found inside me at that instant. Seeing me, the relieved smile on his face quickly turned into one of worry and confusion. I could just imagine what I look like; a face of set without any kind of emotion on it, and green eyes flashing like a set of polished emerald stones. "Sa...Sakura?" Bewilderment could be seen in every line on his face, and his wide stared at me, pleading to be told of the reason of the sudden transformation. Stopping before him, I raised my hand and silently dropped the phone into its owner's hands and marched back to my car.. "Wait, Sakura, what is this about?" Slowly turning, I looked into his eyes for a second, the mirror like glaze breaking and allowing all my grief to be shown. Letting my gaze travel downwards, I pointedly stared at the cell phone in his hands. His brown orbs followed my path down to the still light screen. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped open in astonishment. Not waiting for his reply, I strode into my car and slammed the door. Hands gripping the steering wheel, my eyes closed as I fought hard to retain what little sanity I had left. Waiting until my breath no longer caught in my throat or shook as it escaped; I started to drive home, not once noticing Syaoran as he shouted against the closed window.


	2. Old Memory and New Disaster

Chapter two, re-edited version. (Damn the typos. When you think you have found them all, there is always one extra mistake to test one's patience.

* * *

Chapter Two: Old Memory and New Disaster

Pulling the covers over the sleeping Nadeshiko, I gave her a final pat before gently closing the door, leaving a slip open in case something happened. I have already lost Syaoran, and now I can't afford anything to happen to my precious daughter. A glance at the clock told me that it was nearly time for Syaroan to be home, Seating down on the couch, I steeled myself for the inevitable confrontation. The shock of discovery was gone, replaced by a strange numbness which had already soaked through my mind and soul. In my dead mind, hundreds of possibilities of "if only" and "could have been". If only I Syaoran didn't forget the phone, if only I turned the mobile off, if only...

The lock clicked open, wooden panel grazing against carpet. My eyes continued to stare at the floor, even when Syaroan's shadow loomed over my frame. Clearing his throat, he shifted from one foot to the other, the keys clinking softly in his pockets. Finally his courage came back, and the halting words touched my ears. "Sakura, I am sorry... I know it's my fault. But please let me explain." My head lifted, emerald gaze shadowing behind a fall of hazel tresses. Locking my lifeless stareinto his honeyed orbs, I tilted my head to one side in an act of innocent curiosity. "Go on, I'm listening. Explain." My voice was light, almost happy, as if it is not a fight we were discussing; rather a recount of our day or talking over a happy memory. Meeting my unwavering gaze, Syaoran took half a step back, light brown orbs darting anywhere but at me.

Moments of silence passed."...So? We have plenty of time, don't you want to start?" His fingers twirled with the top button of his crisp shirt, a nervous gesture that he never seems to notice. "Her name is Naikura Tasimoto. I met her during a conference half a year ago. She was a well-known costume designer in the games industry. She was interested in my special effects work, and she had some queries on my work. We decided to meet at café for one afternoon to discuss ideas on games and so on." His eyes finally settled on the carpet before my feet, his voice growing stronger with each passing moment. "You won't understand... She is so...charming. During our first meeting, Naikura was so open and cheerful. She is like the living incarnation of spring itself. When I was talking to her, it was like waking from a dream of grayness. I could not help it, I know I was wrong, but you can't understand. _You don't understand!"_

The chair toppled onto the floor as I heaved up in fury, rage rushing through my body as his comment stormed at me. "I can't understand!? _I don't understand!? _How _dare_ you say that to me! I don't understand why you went off with someone else! I don't understand why you betrayed your wife and daughter! I don't understand why she sent a picture of you and her naked on a hotel bed!" The blaze that devoured my senses slowly cooled as the words left my lips. The only thing left was a cold reason that pierced every fiber of my body. Turning to Syaoran, our eyes met; mine fearless and empty, his bewildered and shadowed. My head tilted upwards, and a corner of my mouth lifted up in a painful smile. "You know what, your right. I don't know why you betrayed me; I don't understand what I did wrong to push you this way. But I know one thing. I want a divorce." With that, I whirled round and stalked off towards the bedroom, not seeing the shocked expression on his face as the oak door slammed shut behind me.

Muted light penetrated my eyelids, and blinking sleep from my mind I crawled out of the bed. Yawning at the empty air, I squinted with blurry gaze at the alarm clock, and promptly gave a loud yelp at the numbers flashing at me. It was nearly midday, so why hasn't Nadeshiko woken up yet? At the thought, an icy stream ran from my forehead and down my spine. No, please no. Stumbling out of the bedroom, my halting steps took me ever closer towards my dear daughter's nursery. Trembling fingers opened the door, and I found... A piece of paper placed in the empty cot. Snatching up the note, emerald gaze scanned black words imprinted on white. Closing my eyes, I sighed, releasing a breath I didn't know to be holding.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_I took Nadeshiko with me to my mother's. She wanted to see her grand-daughter, and I think we would both do well with the time off. I hope you can think over your actions last night, and try to be more sensible when I and our daughter come home._

_Your dearest: Syaoran"_

A strange mix of relief and anger washed over me. Nadeshiko was safe with my husband; something that I could not afford to lose. But the way Syaoran wrote the note. It's like if I am the person to blame for everything that happened last night. Glaring at the bare wall, the piece of paper was crumbled into a tiny ball that was then thrown out of the open window. My eyes traveled across the room, and eventually rested upon my handbag. The corner of my lips lifted in a smile. When in doubt, in sadness, or just plain in something, go on a shopping spree.

Stepping off the bus, I had trouble keeping myself from falling over, unbalanced by all the bags attached to my arms. Having spent most of the afternoon window shopping and card swiping, my mood had lightened as much as the bank account. Someone had once said that money could not buy you happiness, but I'm positive that that person had never gone shopping for things they wanted, regardless of cost.

Floating in clouds of oblivion, my little paradise was shattered with the sounds of screams and sirens. Worried by the amount of noise, I ran towards the source of all the confusion. Red chaos greeted me; whips of blazing heat lashing at the fire fighters and up towards the dawn sky. Rescue had already arrived, and the firemen were trying desperately to control the raging inferno. But it seems that their futile attempts were in vain. Instead of weakening to the torrents of water, the fire grew, enveloping the building as if it was not water that's poured onto the flames, but rather oil. Something was not right; no ordinary fire could be of such a vicious nature. My eyes narrowed, and I concentrated; the weight of the bags on my arms and the noise around me blocked as I forced upon the destruction before me. There it was; the shining aura of magic that fed its creation. No wonder those fire fighters could not do anything, normal humans could not defend themselves against most magic, let alone something as strong.

My hand went to the pocket where both my wand and cards were kept. Long have I learned that not all magic users were careful and watchful of what their powers could do to ordinary humans. In fact, a few even sough to bring devastation upon humans, for the simple knowledge of how deadly their powers were. Since a few nasty encounters, I have created the habit of carrying the cards with me every time I leave the house. Making sure that no one noticed me, I pulled out one particular card and my wand. A last check and I concentrated on the summoning. "Sleep!" Strange, it was an easy summon; one that I have done countless times. But for some reason today, calling the card took much more magical power than it ought to. Perhaps I'm just too tired and stressed, as the lack of concentration could do strange things to your powers. Dismissing this incident, I watched as the ivory pixie went to work, leaving a shimmering blanket of sleeping power in her wake. In the matter of seconds, everyone in a good distance around me was all in deep slumber. Returning Sleep back into card form, defense was about to turn into offense.

"Water! I command you to put out that fire!" Baring her fangs, the water spirit swirled around me and poured over the half ruined building. Blankets of dark rolling smoke filled the sky as water met fire. Rising into the heights, the blue spirit hung for a moment, motionless, before shooting down and surged back into the battle, meeting the magical fire in a brilliant torrent of spiraling water and bellowing smoke. But it was not enough, and I could feel the element slowly weakening. The element alone was not powerful enough, so in order to put out the fire that is only one option. Recalling Water, I pulled out a second card; Earth.

A double summon; one that I have done countless times over the past years. So why is there a sense of forbidding hanging over the thought? Shaking my head, I soughed to clear my befuddled mind. The events of the last two days have come back to me again, and my thoughts, which should be focused on my powers and that of my opponents, is leaking off in millions of different directions.

_Stop it, you have work to do! If you want to wander off in your little fantasy land, then do it later, when we have time! _The tiny voice in my mind, although soft, was never less effective. Gripping my wand, my eyes closed in summon. "Earth and Water, Work together and put out the fire!" The twin cards glowed in answer to my command, arms of green and blue twined together as the two elements obeyed my authority. This time, instead of flowing straight into the building, the spirits shifted and lengthened as they circled the bottom of the building. And gradually they rose, and finally enclosed the structure, preventing any air in to feed the fire. Minutes passed, and I stared at the swirling sphere, pushing with all my will to keep the two spirits from separating. At last the alien magic flickered and died, and my body sagged with the fatigue that was held back by only pure determination. Raising my wand high, I summoned the two spirits back to their card form. An invisible void opened up before the tip of my wand, wisps of white and a whirling river of the spirits. Seeing the glowing shape of two cards forming, my eyes closed and a sigh escaped my lips as I waited for them to finish... And was suddenly slammed into the far wall as a powerful force roared into me. Crumpling onto the ground, my lungs squeezed desperately for air as I coughed into the hard cement. Trembling fingers slipped across the stones, finding and grasping the familiar reassurance of my wand. The ground beneath my body shook with unknown power, and scrambling backwards my eyes lifted only to see a terrible sight.

A being of magnificent power towered before me; a form so familiar and yet so strange. Garbed in an exotic dress of the earth, the Earth spirit reared up towards the smoke filled sky and bared her fangs in a grin of pure evil and revenge. The link that bond her to my power and that of Clow's were gone, and only her natural magic could be sensed. That would only mean one thing; that I no long have any control over her. My mind screamed out for me to move away, but I could not do anything but utter a soft whimper of fear. Her fierce anger battered against my magical senses and burned into my mind. All the while I could only stare in terror as the freed spirit moved towards me seeking her revenge. I failed as the mistress, I lost my Syaoran. If only Yue and Kero were here, if only I was back in Japan, if only...

The memories came to me, and the yearning for the past flooded my eyes and down my cheeks. No, I was not ready to die, not now, not here. I want to be back with my family and friends, with my brother Touya and Yukito and Yue, with Kero and Tomoyo. I want to see our home once again, want to stand on the top of the radio tower and gaze at the unclouded night sky. I want to play at the Penguin Park and see the old shrine. I want to ski the frozen lakes during winter and fly on a summer's warm night breeze. I want so many things... No, I was not ready to die.

The longing for everything I once hold dear gave me strength, and I finally drew a card, the final card. There was no time or the energy to find a right card, and my magic is almost gone; a tiny wisp was all I could collect. There would be no second chance for me. My eyes squeezed shut as the shadow of Earth flowed over me, and my arm came up, perhaps for the last time. "I summon thee, please help me. Please don't fail me..." The last of my magic flowed into the card and the spirit within awoke at my call. Praying that this card was one that does not hate me, a silent prayer passed my lips before I opened my eyes.

She flew around me; tresses of soft white flowed through the air with all the grace in the world. For a tiny moment, our eyes met. Her pale orbs stared unblinkingly into my emerald ones as I smiled softly. I am safe, she would never betray me. A silent acknowledgement passed between us, before I was encircled in a sphere of safety and lifted off the ground into the air, away from Earth. We flew, passing unnoticed over the tower buildings and onwards. But the tranquil ride was soon over, and we settled down in an isolated park. When I was once again land bound, the spirit glided around and hovered before me. Smiling up at her, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any magic left. I'm afraid that I can't summon you back to card form. Can you do that on your own?" Her eyes lowered, and her head dipped once. The spirit slowly dissolved and soon her card drifted into my outstretched hand. Gazing down at Windy, I pocketed her before setting off back to the ruined building and find the Water card.

The next few hours flew by without a sound. With Water back in my possession, I came to the decision that I need help from the twin Guardians. Now I an in the airport, having just sent an email to Syaoran telling him that I need time alone, and I'll be going back in Japan for now. For some reason I didn't want to tell my husband about this... Soon, I'll be back at home, and everything will be all right again. Soon...

* * *

Finished!!! YAAAA!!!!! Liked it, then have a read of Silver Musing in your spare time, or take a glance over I Remember when the day allows. Just Passing By is only for those who understands the full beauty of One Shots, and does not have any expections on how it's suppose to turn out. / Bye! 


End file.
